1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to power gating circuits and integrated circuits including the power gating circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power gating circuit is widely used to reduce power consumption in an integrated circuit. The power gating circuit may cut off the power supply to a circuit block operating in a sleep mode, thereby reducing a leakage current. However, in a conventional power gating circuit, a leakage current through a power cut-off switch may occur even in the sleep mode, which results in undesired power consumption.